1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed ballasting system for sun tanning and other skin treatment apparatus, particularly of the kind using a plurality of fluorescent lamps.
2. Prior Art
An ordinary sun tanning bed or booth typically comprises between 20 and 40 parallel-oriented fluorescent lamps, with each lamp being 72" long and requiring about 100 Watt of power input for effective operation. These lamps are powered by way of a plurality of individual ballasts, with each ballast powering one or two lamps.
The fluorescent lamps used are of the so-called rapid-start type; which implies that each lamp requires four supply wires for proper operation. As an overall result, the number of wires required for powering 20-to-40 fluorescent lamps gets to be very unwiedly.